Masquerade ball, for egyptian magicians
by CG50
Summary: A masquerade bal, and then a mask thingy blah, blah blah. I suck at summaries!


It was the 9th anniversary defeat of Apophis, and the gods and goddess's of Egypt were going to hold a masquerade party to celebrate it. Everybody was going, and the gods were going to be pleased. They were very fond of the Kane's, because they helped save the world. Our 2 hero's were in a limo that Amos 'poofed' up, and they were sitting in the backseat, with Bast driving the limo. Our hero was 25. Carter was wearing a tuxedo with a black ribbon, with shining black shoes and he was wearing a black mask with gold streaks on it, and he was looking out the window, thinking of Zia. Our heroine was 22. Sadie was wearing a copper colored gown bridal gown and a gold masquerade butterfly mask, and she wore a pair of golden flats, and her hair was tied up in a bun, with 2 sides hanging loosely, and her hair had no streaks in it, and she wore a pair of golden skull earrings. She was staring out the window, thinking of Anubis. Bast was wearing her normal clothing, but the suit with a gem on it. Then, they arrived at a hotel where the party was going to be held. It was the Hyatt regency hotel, and it was in Hong Kong (**A/N: I couldn't think of another fancy place with a ball room! SORRIEEEEEEEEEEE!)** and Carter and sadie went out the car. Bast went out the limo and 'poofed' it somewhere else, in the parking lot.

"Should we go in?" Carter asked.

"Of course, dimwit." Sadie said. She adjusted her mask so that people couldn't see her face. Carter also adjusted his mask. Bast had no mask. They walked into the hotel, and then went into a lift and clicked ballroom, and the lift played classic music and when they got to the ballroom floor and walked out the lift, their jaws dropped. The ballroom was large, and there was gods and goddess everywhere. Then, they walked in, and Isis ran up to Sadie and hugged her.

"Sadie, look how much you've grown!" Isis said. She wore a white dress, with white high heels and a white mask.

"Thanks Isis." Sadie responded. She could recognize Isis because of her magical aura.

"You both should go on the dance floor, besides, even Zia, Jaz, Walt and the other magicians are here." Isis said.

" 'Kay." Carter said.

"I don't dance. Maybe I'll go to the refreshments table." Sadie said. Carter went to the dance floor. Then, he saw a girl in a red dress with red flats and a red mask walking towards him. She had short black hair, amber eyes and normal arabian skin. He walked up to her, and asked:

"May I have this dance?"

"Sure." The girl said. Her voice was so familiar, but he danced with her anyway. It was playing I'm with you by Avril Lavigne. Meanwhile, at the refreshments table, Sadie was drinking guava juice, until a boy accidentally bumped into her, and her drink spilled all over her dress. The boy wore a tuxedo and a simple black mask.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, miss." The boy said. Sadie just shrugged her shoulders and said:

"That's what a cleaning spell is for." Sadie said, and she did a cleaning spell on her dress, and the stain disappeared. She smiled at the boy. He had black hair, a pale complexion, and cute brown eyes. and he wore a black tuxedo with a black tie, and his smirk was very strange, because Sadie swore she saw it before.

"May I have this dance?" The boy asked.

"Sure." Sadie said. She smiled. She took his hand, and they both went to the dance floor. They both went into the middle of the dance floor, and Sadie put her arms around the boys neck and the boy put his right hand on her waist and he held Sadie's hand with his left hand. They begun dancing. With Carter, he didn't know he was dancing with Zia. He was 2 inches taller than her, and her mask hid her identity very well. He saw Horus dancing with Hathor. Hathor was wearing a silver dress, silver high heels and a silver mask. Horus wore a tuxedo and red rose on his chest. He thanked Ra that he forced Sekhmet to go into her peaceful form. Then, he saw people walk of the dance floor, and so did he and the mystery girl, because he saw Sadie and a boy dancing with her, and both were dancing beautifully. Sadie's eyes were twinkling, and the boy was grinning. A spotlight shined on both of them. Then, couples started dancing, and Carter and his mystery girl started dancing. Then, at midnight, Ra said:

"OK, couples! Now, take of your masks!" Ra said, and he was already cured from his senile state. He wore a tuxedo and a tie that was the color of the sun. Carter looked at his mystery girl. He said:

"Ill take my mask of first, mystery girl." Carter said. The girl laughed. Carter untied the back of his mask, and took of his mask. The girl gasped, and she grinned playfully. She untied the back of her mask, and took it of, revealing a face Carter wanted to see for 9 years.

"Zi-" Carter began, but, Zia but her right index finger on Carter's lip's. She smiled, and Carter smiled back, and she stepped up on tip toes, and kissed Carter's lips. When she pulled out, she was smiling, and by surprise, Carter wrapped both his arms around Zia's waist, and pulled her in, and kissed, on the lips. Zia wrapped her hands around Carter's neck, kissing with pleasure.

Meanwhile, with Sadie, the mystery boy kissed her hand, and she blushed.

"Since I have to act like a gentleman, because a certain someone told me to," The boy glared at Horus, and Horus gave him a _What did I do?_ look. "I should take my mask of first." He said. He pulled the string that was holding his mask in place, and he took of his mask. Sadie looked at...Anubis. He was smiling, and Sadie couldn't even take of her mask. Anubis decided to untie her mask, and he put his hands behind Sadie's head, and took the ropes holding Sadie's mask in place, and pulled the strings. Sadie's butterfly mask fell of, but Anubis caught it, and put it into her pocket, and he put his mask into his pocket. He wrapped his arms around Sadie's waist, and pulled her in. The music continued playing, and Sadie put her head on Anubis's chest, and she put her hands on Anubis's shoulders. Anubis took his left hand and tucked it under Sadie's chin, and lifted her head up. He then looked into Sadie's sapphire blue eyes. He then leaned in, and kissed her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Anubis's neck, and Anubis wrapped his arms around Sadie's waist, and they kissed. They pulled out, and Anubis smiled at Sadie, and she smiled back.

**THE END**

**AND TELL ME IF IT'S CHEESY, PLS?**


End file.
